OC Takeover
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: Please send in your OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! I got the idea from someone else (sorry I can't remember who) but they took it down before they got started so one night I thought to myself that I'd try my own (I hope you don't mind and if you do, sorry). So please send in your OCs and I'll make a story with them but I won't get the 1** **st** **chapter out until sometime in February/March 2018 Australian time because 1) my internet has some problems until then and 2) gives you guys time to send in your OCs and me time to write a story.**

 **Here's what I need to know:**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Personality-**

 **Good or evil-**

 **History/Background- (includes fam)**

 **Sexuality- (Yes I'm including this cos it's 2017/2018)**

 **What they like to wear when not in their GI if they're a ninja (they don't have to be a ninja)-**

 **Elemental Power (optional)-**

 **Weapon of choice (optional)-**

 **Crush (optional)-**

 **Any other things I need to know-**

 **You can be a strict or as loose as you want with your OCs, they're your creations and I want to make you guys happy and if you have an idea of what could happen please send them in, I'm open for suggestions. I'll mention who's OC is who's but if you don't want me to say so and I'll just say it's from 'anonymous' and I'll be including my own OCs as well.**

 **If you want your OC to be the same age as the ninjas, here are how old I think they are:**

 **Lloyd-20**

 **Kai-22**

 **Nya-19**

 **Jay-20**

 **Cole-21**

 **Zane-23**

 **Skylor-21**

 **Pixal-22**

 **Morrow-20**

 **I'll be placing this after Time Bros and I will be including Wu cos what's Ninjago without Wu and if you haven't figured it out, Pixal with be rebuilt and Morrow will be coming back (thought I'd mention that in case you want you OCs to have something to do with them). I am team Jaya and team Kailor (just letting you know in case of your ideas). You can enter as many OCs as you wish and I don't think there's anything else to say (type). I can't wait to see all your OCs (and ideas if you send them in) and I'll see you in the 1** **st** **chapter! HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'alls! Thank you everyone who sent in an OC. I might not get al the ones I got so far into the 1** **st** **chapter but I will try and if I fail, I'll get them in as fast as possible.**

 **OCs:**

 **Lavender-PixelatedNinjas**

 **Mckenzie-** **SpitfirewaterNinja**

 **Arcy- Rosas-Sampaguita-Luziminda**

 **Senka + Myrker - Veor Hrenda**

 **Ready! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1:

It was a calm day and the ninjas were training but one was not training,

"Kai, where's Lavender?" Nya asked,

"Probably on the phone to Bianca again." Kai sighed, "I'll get him." He added as he walked to the games room where a 22-year-old boy with untamed, light brown hair and greyish-blue eyes and tanned skin with a scar on his left cheek sat on the sofa. He wore a reddish-purple GI with gold plating on the shoulders and was surely enough, on the phone,

"I know baby but I've been busy." He spoke into the phone,

"Lavender." Kai stated and he whipped around to see his twin brother at the door,

"What's up bro?" Lavender asked,

"Training. If you're going to stick around and be a ninja, you gotta train, now." Kai explained,

"I know but when the babe calls, the babe calls." Lavender replied and Kai just sighed at his twin's behaviour. Lavender has only been around for a couple of weeks after telling Kai that he was a twin and they got separated at birth for some reason and Nya was happy to have another sibling. "Bianca, I hate to do this but I gotta split. I do care about you. Bianca wait…" Lavender stated into the phone when he stopped and put his phone in his pocket,

"She hanged up?" Kai questioned,

"And dumped me. Looks like this hot spice is back on the market. You know, I saw this really hot babe down at the coffee shop I can pick up." Lavender stated and Kai sighed at Lavender's behaviour,

"Lavender, if you want to have a girlfriend, you got to treat them right and not be on the look out for a hotter girl." Kai explained,

"But I can't help it. If there's a hot babe, I gotta get her." Lavender explained,

"*Sigh* I'll talk to you about it later. Come on, we gotta go train.

The 2 men walked out to the training section,

"What took you 2?" Nya asked,

"Lavender got dumped." Kai explained,

"How come?" Nya asked,

"Cos apparently I wasn't making time for Bianca but whatever, her loss." Lavender stated as he began to train,

"Hey Cole, where's Mckenzie?" Jay asked,

"Talking to Sensei about something." Cole replied,

"What about?" Jay asked,

"I don't know, that's why is said something." Cole stated.

In Wu's room, Wu sat at a small table with him on 1 side and a 19-year-old girl on the other,

"Why did you want to talk to me Sensei?" the girl asked. The girl was Mckenzie, Cole's little sister. Mckenzie had waist long, dark brown hair with natural reddish highlights and emerald green eyes and wore a turquoise and black GI with a golden belt and combat boots that reached her knees.

"I have a special mission for you." Wu stated,

"A mission for me? But don't me all go on missions together?" Mckenzie asked,

"For this mission, I need someone sneaky, someone who can slip under their noses and get on." Wu explained,

"Can all us ninjas do that?" Mckenzie asked,

"Yes but this mission could be tricky and if I send you all, you all will get caught. Plus it's not that big so there's no need to send you all." Wu explained,

"1 last question. Is it because I'm short?" Mckenzie asked for she was only 5' 1",

"Remember what I said, use your disadvantages as advantages." Wu stated,

"Yes Sensei." Mckenzie replied, "So what's the mission?" she asked,

"Have you heard about the resent disappearances of young people?" Wu asked,

"Yes I have. Heck, a close friend of mine has been taken as well." Mckenzie replied,

"It is believed that this is the location where they're being held. I need you to go check it out." Wu explained as he handed Mckenzie a map with the location circled,

"Consider it done Sensei." Mckenzie stated as she folded the map and placed it in her pocket,

"Remember, if it's true, get in then out. Don't try to be a hero." Wu stated,

"What if I can get them out now?" Mckenzie asked,

"Only if you can get them out without getting caught or get others hurt." Wu replied,

"Yes Sensei." Mckenzie stated and walked out and grabbed her katanas and walked out and she was about to summon her dragon when,

"And where are you going?" Cole asked,

"On a mission?" Mckenzie replied,

"What mission?" Cole asked,

"Checking something out." Mckenzie replied,

"Alone?" Cole asked,

"Yes." Mckenzie rolled her eyes,

"Where?" Cole asked,

"Cole, do you really need to know everything?" Mckenzie asked,

"Yes. Dad sent you to live with me so I can keep an eye on you so that's what I'm doing." Cole explained,

"No dad sent me to live with you because he thought you were at Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts and he wanted me to become a performer as well as you." Mckenzie stated,

"Cole just got told!" Jay snickered,

"What ever Jay. Just where are you being sent Mckenzie?" Cole asked,

"Somewhere outside the city but not to far. Looks about an hour or 2 drive from the outskirts." Mckenzie explained, looking quickly at the map before putting it back in her pocket,

"I'm the 1st person you call if you need back up." Cole stated,

"Whatever. Later." Mckenzie stated as she summoned her dragon, which was turquoise and black with golden eyes and gold at the tips of the wings, and flew off.

"You really are hard on her." Lavender stated,

"I'm her big brother, I have to be. How else am I going to make sure she's safe and she listens to me?" Cole stated,

"But she's 19, yes? She going to slip from you eventually." Lavender stated,

"Who says she going to slip from me?" Cole asked, curious about where Lavender was going with this,

"I'm just saying, Life is filled with mysteries and you never know what's coming around the corner and life can take some on from you in an instant. If you grip too tight, they're never going to experience the world therefore not develop their own perspective which could save a life." Lavender explained,

"And how would you know that?" Nya asked,

"Saw it in a movie." Lavender explained,

"How are you my twin again?" Kai asked and the group laughed,

"I know. They say that looking at your twin is like looking in a mirror. If that's true, this mirror is messed up." Lavender stated as he walked off,

"HEY!" Kai yelled as he went after his brother,

"The master of fire just got BURNT by the master of steam!" Jay stated,

"Well, steam can burn you." Nya stated,

"Still. What a burn." Jay stated, gobsmacked.

Mckenzie flew to the location and landed and there was an abandoned warehouse and Mckenzie noticed there were guards at the front door,

'Sensei must be right. Why else would there be guards at the front?' Mckenzie thought and saw that there was a skylight,

"Bingo." Mckenzie mumbled to herself and when no one was looking, climbed onto the roof and looked inside and saw multiple people tied up and none of them looked too well. All of them were beaten up with scratches and bruises and look like they could pass out at any moment, then, Mckenzie noticed someone, a girl you looked 18 and had spikey blond hair that reached mid back with bangs that swept to the left and her hair was layered and with the flyaway made it resemble a pine tree and she had green eyes and wore a multi-coloured, striped shirt with jeans.

"Arcy." Mckenzie whispered and looked if there was a way to save her,

"Why are you doing this?" Arcy asked,

"Cos the boss said." 1 of the guards replied,

"Who's the boss?" Arcy asked,

"None of your business." The guard answered,

"Why?" Arcy asked,

"Stop asking questions." The guard stated with annoyance in his voice,

"Why?" Arcy asked,

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" The guard yelled as he backhanded Arcy in the face, "Show her what happens if you ask questions." He instructed and 2 other guards grabbed Arcy and dragged her outside where they started to beat her against the wall. Mckenzie saw that no one else was around so she dropped into the shadows, snuck behind them and since the guards where too destructed by the beating, they failed to noticed Mckenzie as she hit a pressure point which made the guards fall unconscious,

"Arcy. Arcy are you ok?" Mckenzie asked as she crouched down to Arcy and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Mckenzie?" Arcy asked,

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Mckenzie explained as she placed 1 of Arcy's arms around Mckenzie's shoulders and helped her move into the trees where they wouldn't get caught.

"Mckenzie, what's going on? Why are you here?" Arcy asked,

"I'll explain later." Mckenzie replied and they made it a safe distance and summoned her dragon and flew off to the temple.

At the temple, the ninjas were doing their own thing and Cole and Zane were doing their own thing when Mckenzie landed with Arcy,

"Thank goodness you're out here Zane, I need some medical help here." Mckenzie stated as the 2 men ran to them,

"Arcy? Mckenzie, what happened?" Cole asked,

"All will be revealed in time but right now, Arcy needs help." Mckenzie stated,

"Come to the games room. I'll be able to help out there." Zane instructed and Cole helped Mckenzie inside while Zane went to grab the fist-aid box from the laundry,

"Mckenzie, Cole, why are we in a temple on a floating island and since when can islands float?" Arcy asked,

"Islands don't float. We're on a floating chunk of land." Mckenzie replied as Zane came in,

"Mckenzie, please, what are we doing here and why are you in a GI?" Arcy asked,

"I need to talk to Sensei real quick. Cole will answer questions." Mckenzie stated and ran out,

"Cole?" Arcy asked.

Mckenzie went to Wu's room and knocked on his door,

"Enter." Wu called out and Mckenzie walked in, "Mckenzie, how was the mission?" Wu asked,

"Success. It is true and I managed to save my friend." Mckenzie informed,

"I see. Where is this friend of yours?" Wu asked,

"In the games room with Cole and Zane." Mckenzie answered and the 2 went to the games room where Cole was answering questions while Zane was patching Arcy up,

"And that's that." Cole wrapped up,

"Arcy, meet our Sensei Wu. Sensei, meet my friend Arcy." Mckenzie introduced,

"Nice to meet you." Arcy stated,

"Nice to meet you too Arcy. Would you be able to tell me about where you just were?" Wu asked,

"Well…it's really weird. They bring in a whole lot of different people, no connection what so ever and beat them when they ask questions or step out of line and they never told us what to do so people stepped out of line a whole lot. When ever someone asked them what was going on, they said that they were waiting for 'him' before they beat them." Arcy explained,

"Who's 'him'?" Cole asked,

"No one said." Arcy answered.

Back out side, Lloyd, Lavender, Kai, Nya and Jay were beginning to train,

"Where are the others?" Jay asked,

"I saw them in the games room tending to a girl." Lavender answered,

"What girl?" Kai asked,

"A pretty one but in bad condition." Lavender explained as Zane walked out,

"Zane, who's that girl in the games room?" Lloyd asked,

"Her name is Arcy. She had just gotten rescued by Mckenzie and is now answering questions." Zane explained, "I got to see who is at the bottom now." He added and summoned his dragon and flew down. A couple of months ago, Nya and Jay installed a button at the bottom of the temple so when guest came, they could press the button to alert the ninjas that there was someone there. When Zane got to the bottom, there was a girl looking 23 and had long dark hair that was pulled into a braid and brown eyes and dark skin and a rounded nose and chin. She wore a black robe with golden hieroglyphics down a white strip where it opened.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Zane asked,

"Is this where the ninjas live?" she asked,

"Yes." Zane answered,

"Good. My name is Senka and I'm looking for assistance and I was to believe that you ninjas would be able to help me." Senka explained,

"What do you require help with?" Zane asked,

"It's not to be spoken about here." Senka stated,

"Ok. What about back at the temple?" Zane offered,

"Is that up where you came from?" Senka asked,

"Yes and the others are there so then you wouldn't have to repeat yourself." Zane explained,

"How do we get up there?" Senka asked,

"On my dragon." Zane answered,

"Thank you white ninja." Senka stated and Zane summoned his dragon and they flew up. When they landed, Lloyd, Lavender, Kai, Nya and Jay looked at the 2,

"Zane, who is that?" Kai asked,

"This is Senka. She requires our assistance." Zane explained,

"Who's butt needs whooping?" Lavender stated,

"Someone very dangerous. Were there not 2 more ninjas?" Senka asked,

"Cole and Mckenzie are inside with someone Mckenzie just rescued." Zane explained and they all walked to the games room,

"Zane, who's that?" Cole asked,

"This is Senka." Zane introduced,

"So what do you need help with?" Lloyd asked,

"I've been sent on a very important mission by the all mighty Bastet to defeat the evil sorcerer Myrker." Senka stated.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, I'm trying to get all the OCs I got so far in while making sure it make sense. I'll get everyone in as fast as possible, I'm accepting OCs, it'll might just take a bit. Feedback is appreciated. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	3. Note

**Hey y'alls!**

 **I'm sorry about the serious lack of posting on this story. I have the BIGGEST writer's block in the world for this story but I PROMISE I'm trying. If you have any ideas PLEASE send them in because I'm more stuck than...something in tar (I couldn't think of a better simile).**

 **Hope y'alls can understand I thank you for your patience.**

 **Please send in ideas if you have any and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
